


A Writer's Words

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [77]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), F/M, High School, Modern, Writer, selective mute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: Hiccup couldn't think of anything else to do! Why were you so stubborn and difficult? It drove him crazy, but he couldn't stop loving you.





	A Writer's Words

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (N/N)= nickname  
> (F/C)= favorite color  
> (E/C)= eye color

**A Writer's Words**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are both** **16**

**************************

Hiccup couldn't think of anything else to do! Why were you so stubborn and difficult? It drove him crazy, but he couldn't stop loving you.

With a sigh, he picked up his lunch tray and started to walk away. On the way, he caught sight of the page you were writing on.

_My gods!_ it read.  _Today is another special day! Hiccup is talking to me again! I just wish I could talk back. How can I respond? I want to. I'll open my mouth to form words, but I'm nothing but quick sand. One way in; no way out._

_I love him. Maybe someday I'll be able to form coherent words and confess my feelings. Or maybe I'll be trapped forever in my eternal black hole, not even letting an ounce of light escape. I-_

Hiccup read no more. He knew reading your personal journal was wrong, but he was curious to what you were writing nearly every possible moment. He sat himself back down next to you.

"(Y/ N)," he spoke. "Are you busy tonight?"

You jerked your head up, but your hand continued writing a few seconds more. As silently as always, you shook your head. You mouthed the word no. No plans tonight, unless Hiccup created some, which you hoped was the case.

"Then, um, do you want to go, uh, on a date with me?" he stuttered.

You blushed shyly and ducked your head, nodding.

He perked up. "Awesome! Can I pick you up around six?" Again, you nodded, but this time you looked up at him. He said, "Great. See you then, (Y/ N)." He kissed your cheek and darted away.

You smiled and your eyes followed his nervous, fading figure. "See you then," you repeated softly to yourself.

For you, the day seem to fly by. You thought of 122 different ways the night could end. Four major general categories: he kisses you, he comes close to kissing you but is interrupted, he likes likes you but chickens out of the date or kiss, or you would be friend zoned. You really hoped it wasn't the last category.

Wait- six categories. Either you or him get ill or in an accident. Seven: family emergency happens. 157 possibilities. 183. 200. 202. At least a new possibility for every second as you waited. Sometimes multiple would flood your head at once.

_202_ _possibilities,_  you wrote in your journal.  _What am I to do? Once we leave, the possibilities are cut down to_ 122. _No,_ _131_ _. Scratch a few nearly impossible possibilities to make_ _5_ _3_ _._

_I'm nervous. What if this-? What if that-? continues to plague my mind. This is the first time in a while I'm not proud of my ability to think of nine different things at once, nor for my hypersensitive senses._

_What am I to do? What am I- he's here._  Your writing ceased as you slammed the journal shut, shoved it in the (F/C) bag, and pounded down the stairs three at a time.

"(Y/ N)?" you heard your mom ask the visitor.

You rushed to appear but stopped when you tripped on the last step. The bruise on your forehead would definitely show tomorrow.

Your name was called by two different voices, though only one called a second time in a worried tone. You pushed yourself up and passed away a small smile to show Hiccup that you were fine.

"Are you okay?" he asked anyways. You nodded, and he hugged you. "Thank goodness!"

You waved goodbye to your mom before dragging Hiccup back to his car. A faint "bye, (Y/ N)" echoed behind y'all. You didn't show any signs of having heard it.

Hiccup opened and closed the car door for you before walking around to his side and getting ready.

"Ready?" he asked, throwing you a small sideways smile. You nodded, eagerly. "Good." And he backed out of the driveway before driving off.

Both of you were wearing jeans and normal T-shirts. His was plain green with his brown vest and yours was (F/C) with (favorite design).

First, he took you to a nice park, where you went straight for the swings. He pushed you gently a few times before climbing on the next swing. He quickly caught up to you, not that you noticed. You were to busy tilting you head up and closing your eyes.

You felt somebody- meaning Hiccup- staring and opened your eyes to see. Sure enough, he was staring. When he realized he was caught, he turned away but looked back at you a moment later. 

"Having fun?"

You smiled and nodded.

"Good. Ready to go to dinner?"

You nodded, even though you had only been there for a few minutes.

The ride to dinner was short, for it was only on the other side of the park. He had a picnic basket and blanket laid neatly on the soft green grass.

You gasped as your lips turned up into a smile. He did all of this? And for you? Why? You were the girl who never spoke and only jotted down invisible replies to people's words as they got mad at your silence and walked away.

"Do you like it?" asked Hiccup, nervously.

You nodded.

"Thank goodness. Come, I hope you like the food I packed for you."

You clutched your two journals tightly with your right arm as Hiccup took your left hand to guide you to the picnic blanket.

"I know you don't like talking," he began, pulling out some food and laying it out, "but would be alright if I asked you some yes or no questions?"

You nodded. You didn't see why not. Besides, not even your parents tried to understand you, so you were thrilled that Hiccup was.

"Thanks. Um, do you like me?"

You blushed and ducked your head but still nodded.

"I mean like- like, as in love."

Again, you nodded.

He sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. I love you, too."

Your eyes brightened and you opened your mouth to speak before catching yourself. Hiccup saw your hesitation before you turned your head to distract yourself. It had been a while since you almost slipped. Hiccup was the person you wanted to talk to at that time as well.

"You can talk, you know. I'll listen."

Those two words caught your attention, and you froze. Someone listen? And to you, nonetheless. It had been a while since someone cared enough to listen to what words you had to say.

You opened your journal to an empty page and scribbled  _why?_ on the blank page.

When you looked up, you expected Hiccup to frown or scold you for "ignoring" him, but you found him watching you patiently. He held out his hand, as if he knew you wanted to communicate in some fashion.

You hesitantly handed him your journal and allowed him to read and process the word you wrote.

"Why? Why would I listen? Because everybody deserves to be heard. Everyone deserves to speak their mind at least once."

You stared at him.

"Will you speak? I promise to listen."

You nodded but didn't attempt to speak.

"Thank you."

_For what?_   _I've yet to verbally communicate._

Hiccup chuckled. "I know, but you agreed to talk in the future. You're probably not ready yet. I get that. Just know that I'm always here to listen."

You smiled and nodded before continuing your date.

It was nice to have somebody patient and kind enough to care and wait for you to be ready.

**************

Two months passed, and you waited for Hiccup to get impatient with your silence, but, if anything, he seemed to come to you  _for_  your silence.

"Good afternoon, mi'lady," greeted Hiccup, as you joined him with one of his friends after school, Astrid. "This is a first. I'm glad you're coming out."

You half expected her to get jealous since her and Hiccup had a thing a couple years back, but she just smiled eagerly. "Well, it's about time. Well, Hic, introduce me to your girlfriend."

You blushed as Hiccup went on. "Astrid, this is (Y/ N). (N/ N), this is my best friend, Astrid."

You smiled and timidly waved at her, but she wasn't having it. She yanked you right out of Hiccup's arms and brought her arms around you. "It is so nice to finally meet you. I have only seen you from afar, but, trust me, I can you are just perfect for my boy, Hiccup, here."

"Astrid-" Hiccup tried, but Astrid wouldn't have it.

"Hush you. You've kept this beautiful girl all to yourself for far too long. And since we've been best friends since diapers, I get to tell her all your embarrassing childhood stories."

"Oh gods, Astrid, please d-"

"Hey, best friend rights: I get to embarrass you to your girlfriend, isn't that right, (N/ N)?" she asked, swinging her arm around your shoulders.

You giggled and nodded quickly in agreement. You quickly scribbled down your thoughts before showing what you had wrote.

" _I like her._ "

"Aw, thanks, babe, I like you, too." Your eyes widened at Astrid's casual term of endearment.

Hiccup pulled you gently to his side, protectively. "Hey, she's my  _babe_ , not yours. Get your own."

You ducked your head and blushed.

"Whatever, Hic. Anyways, back to the important one: Hiccup will not stop talking about you. Gosh, this boy falls hard. I mean, seriously, just kiss her and shut up, already!"

Hiccup smirked, "Oh, you mean like this?" He used his index finger to guide your lips to his. He pulled back a few seconds later, after a bright flash, but you were panting and blushing like a rose. "Astrid," he warned.

Astrid innocently slipped her phone back into her pocket. "Yes?"

"Send that to me," he broke the charade, smiling.

You gasped and swatted at his arm. You wanted him to tell her to delete the image not keep it.

"Oh, come on, love, I bet that picture is adorable. Plus, I want it as my home page picture. That way, I can look at you whenever I want."

"You have hundreds of pictures of her on your phone, Hic. Don't tell her that B.S."

He frowned. "You stay out of this, and hurry up and send me that pic."

You looked at him and mimic taking a picture with your hands, questioning him.

It was his turn to blush, even if it was barely noticeable. "What? I love taking pictures of my beautiful girlfriend. She so cute, I can't help it." You giggled when he used his nose to tickle your neck, and another flash went off.

"Oh, I am so keeping that!" a new voice shouted.

"Snotlout!" shouted Hiccup.

"What, want me to send this to you? I totally can."

"Yeah, that'd be awesome," he agreed.

Astrid peered over his shoulder. "Oh, you have to send that to me, too. Y'all are just too cute!"

"There," Snotlout finished, slipping his phone back to his pocket. Seconds later, Hiccup's and Astrid's phones beeped. Astrid instantly unlocked her phone while Hiccup just thanked him, keeping his arms around you and resting his head on yours.

"I love you, but you're so short," he teased, jokingly.

You retaliated, "And I love you, but you're wrong. I'm not short, you're just tall."

Everyone went silent.

Ten seconds passed.

Twenty.

Almost thirty seconds passed before Snotlout shouted the obvious. "You spoke! Dude, Hiccup, I thought you said she-"

"She doesn't, Snotlout. Never," Astrid cut him off. "Ask around, no one has ever hear her speak. And I mean never."

Hiccup turned you to face him. "Thank you."

You raised an eyebrow, silently asking what he was thankful for.

"Gifting me with the beauty of your magical voice. I won't make you, but please say it again."

Somehow, you knew exactly what he meant, and you complied. "I love you, Hiccup. I always have."

He smiled like you had just made him the happiest man in the world before smashing his lips to yours.

And he was right: Hiccup always listened.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
